Amor En Un Día Jueves
by Harumaki03
Summary: UA.SongFic. Se había enamorado de aquel chico de la manera más extraña e inusual. Viajando en el tren camino a casa.Deseaba decirle su sentir pero ¿sentiría él lo mismo por ella? ¿Era posible que un amor tan inusual fuese correspondido? Reviews please.


**Naruto**

"**Amor En Un Día Jueves"**

**-/-/-**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni tampoco la letra de la canción –yeah, otro SongFic- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Jueves es propiedad de La Oreja de Van Gogh, es un Universo Alterno, espero que lo disfruten.**

**-/-/-**

_-¡Pasajeros del tren, aborden por favor!_ –se escuchaba a través de los altoparlantes de la estación. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de distinguir entre la muchedumbre la nuca rubia del causante de que últimamente tomase el tren para ir a casa.

Al no distinguirlo, trató de salir de entre el gentío, pero ¡oh, vaya! Había sido arrempujada hasta quedar dentro del tren. Rodó los ojos. _¿Por qué a mí?_ Pensó. Bueno, al menos el asiento que siempre tomaba estaba disponible, pensó para consolarse.

Miro al vagón de enfrente, dónde usualmente el culpable de su viaje en tren a casa siempre tomaba asiento, por igual, el sitio estaba vació. Suspiro resignada, era un caso perdido. Llevaba más de seis meses tomando el mismo tren por el mismo chico y apenas si le había podido dirigir la palabra. Es que, cómo explicarlo, perdía totalmente la voz cuando estaba en su presencia.

Tontamente se había enamorado de un chico al cuál apenas le conocía el nombre y era porque su uniforme lo llevaba bordado a cuello. Había descubierto a este personaje por "mera casualidad" cuando tuvo que tomar el tren a toda prisa para llegar a casa.

Y ahí lo había encontrado, sentado en el mismo asiento que ella ocupaba ahora, al haber tanta gente en el tren, muchos tendrían que ir de pie y ella no sería a excepción, hasta que él, torpe y dulcemente, le cedió su asiento.

_Una dama nunca debe quedarse de pie en presencia de un caballero__**. **_Había dicho, con la voz ligeramente ronca y medio tartamudo, pero irradiando una confianza y seguridad en sí mismo que la cautivó de inmediato.

No había descubierto aún si lo que más le gustaba era su cabello rubio, corto y alborotado, o sus ojos de un azul increíble, la tez bronceada de la piel que apenas se divisaba por el uniforme o las intrigantes marcas de gato que tenía en cada mejilla, tres de cada lado.

Tenía un carácter alegre, ya que siempre lo encontraba hablando con los demás pasajeros, tenía una sonrisa amplia y sincera, cargada de tanta franqueza que daba miedo. Aah, sabía que jamás podría decirle que le gustaba, pero era lo de menos, era feliz con solo verle, pero ese día…

Había estado tan distraída que no había notado cuando el tren empezaba a quedar vació y que el asiento de enfrente estaba a punto de ser ocupado. Giró la cabeza hacía el frente justo cuando veía que su amor imposible se colocaba unos audífonos en sus preciosas orejas.

_Ay, madre. _Sintió su corazón saltar tres veces, hasta subirle a la garganta. Estaba ahí, estaba justo ahí, delante de ella, tan fresco y natural como siempre. Como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

Por algún "extraño" motivo, sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un tono rosado que competía con el rosado de su cabello, su pulso se había acelerado y aunque pensaba las palabras, no podía pronunciarlas en voz alta.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quién eres._

Apartó la pelusilla inexistente de su falda, su favorita, y la que la hacía sentir un poco más segura de sí misma. Solo que en ese momento no se sentía segura para nada, al contrario, se sentía como un patito feo ante un precioso cisne.

Vio como el tomaba asiento y abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios justo antes de nacer. Vio que el miraba por la ventana y lanzaba un bostezo ligeramente disimulado.

¡Hasta para eso era bonito!

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita._

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

Pero por alguna razón, sus ojos verdes se abnegaron de lágrimas, quizá el no sintiese nada por ella, quizá ella no fuese su tipo, quizá… quizá ella no…

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Y fue ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando pensó que las tiernas miradas de ojos increíblemente azules tenían que estar prohibidas. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes mágicos y fugaces, él soltó un suspiro suave, como si añorase algo. No pudo evitar pensar que quizá extrañase a alguna novia, aparte de su nombre, no sabía absolutamente nada de él.

Cerró los verdes iris como queriendo apartar la imagen de su amor imposible con alguna otra, una sombra femenina sin nombre ni rostro, supo que el había dejado de mirarla porque ya no sentía la intensidad de su mirar sobre sí. Le producía un cosquilleo con solo mirarla, si el supiera el poder que tenía sobre ella…

Internamente y mentalmente se hizo un ovillo en el asiento, temerosa de sí, temerosa de él, temerosa de ese sentimiento que planeaba ahogarla e inintencionadamente, empezó a temblar, de una forma tan imperceptible que ella era la única que lo notaba.

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_

_De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo_

_Va y viene el silencio._

Jamás hablaban, solo se miraban con simpatía, sorpresa y con una que otra sonrisa. Ella siempre llevaba algo para leer, aunque solo lo hacía para apantallar, entre sus parpados entrecerrados siempre lo miraba a él. Que siempre llevaba esos audífonos en los oídos.

Todos los días, sin excepciones, siempre sentados el uno frente al otro, el tan inocente y despreocupado y ella muriéndose de los nervios por estar simplemente en su presencia. Pero siempre había silencio entre ellos, ni siquiera se habían presentado formalmente. Quizá él también era tímido.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar._

Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. ¡Qué maravilloso! Su boca era masculina y perfecta, de labios finos y perfectos, sabía que estaba viéndolo como la boba ilusa y enamorada que era pero ¡no se le podía culpar! Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír de aquella forma, ajeno a todo lo demás.

De golpe sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como tomates, cuando el abrió los ojos y la atrapó mirándole. ¡Qué suplicio! Él era… solo él. Cerró los ojos de golpe, mientras bajaba la cabeza y el hizo lo propio. ¡Ay! Ahora quizá pensaba que ella era una retardada o algo similar, ante aquel pensamiento solo quiso desaparecer en su asiento.

_¡Sakura, tonta, tonta!_

¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía sin quedar como una idiota retardada? ¡Qué difícil es el amor!

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._

_Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_

_Y me quiero morir._

Inspiró profundamente, tratando de calmar a su corazón frenético, se sentía nerviosa, emocionada, y más que nada, torpe. Separó sus labios, pero no salió nada ¿por qué demonios ahora las palabras no querían salir? Paso saliva y volvió a abrir los labios.

-Na-Na-Naruto -¡sí! Finalmente podía llamarlo por su nombre en su presencia. El tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si se preguntase ¿y está loca? La vergüenza no se hizo esperar y lo único que quería era que se la tragase la tierra.

Bajó la vista, completamente avergonzada, sin poder apreciar la dulce sonrisa que esbozaban los labios de él.

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo_

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo_

_Y elijo este tren._

Creía que de verdad la tierra se la había tragado, ya no sentía nada más que el calor rubicundo de sus mejillas y montones de vergüenza. Casi desfallece al verlo acuclillado delante de sí, con media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Al menos sabes mi nombre –ella no se atrevió a alzar la vista más allá de su barbilla fina, temiendo que aquello fuese un sueño –eh, yo sí apenas te conozco, pero te extrañaba desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás –su cuerpo enteró se estremeció cuando el tomo su rostro con sus dos manos, grandes y fuertes; y le hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- Siempre rechazó el directo para tomar este y poder verte –las mejillas bronceadas de él se tornaron ligeramente rosadas, y bajo el tacto de sus manos sobre su rostro, lo sentía temblar.

Un estremecimiento de felicidad la recorrió. No era una tonta que soñaba con un amor imposible. Era una tonta con un amor que le correspondía.

-Me… llamo Sakura –susurró, con la voz entrecortada. Los ojos de él parecieron brillar de alegría y su boca dibujo la sonrisa más potente que ella había visto jamás.

-Justo como te soñé –se atrevió a acariciar la suave piel de las mejillas de ella con solo la punta de sus dedos índices. Y percibió como ante sus palabras, el sonrojo de ella se hacía más intenso, aunque él tampoco quedaba atrás.

-Somos dos…

-… tontos… -finalizó él, y ambos sonrieron.

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial este once de marzo._

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_

_Que apaga la luz._

Estaban llegando al final del viaje, ¡cuántas cosas diferentes del día anterior al día de hoy! Hoy ya era libre de sus miedos, de los miedos de él, era libre para tomarlo de la mano o… En su caso, el tomar la suya.

Aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, le sonrió cuando él la tomo de la mano y se sentó junto a ella. Él se aferro a su mano con suavidad, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerles saber a ambos que lo que está sucediendo es real, mucho más real que cualquier otra cosa, mucho más real que los amigos, que los días y sus noches, mucho más real que el Sol y la Luna.

Lo suyo era tan real, como que sus corazones estaban sincronizados, únicamente para el uno y para el otro. De pronto las luces se apagaron.

_El túnel._ Pensó, pronto llegarían a su destino.

_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._

_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_

_El último soplo de mi corazón._

Siente como él aprieta su mano entre la suya y, adquiere valor allí en la oscuridad momentánea del túnel para hacer lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que lo conoció.

Se atrevió a posar su otra mano, ligeramente temblorosa, en el puente de la nariz recta de él, deslizó sus manos suavemente, con pura curiosidad, hasta sus labios, los cuales acarició con suavidad con su dedo índice. Su sangre golpeaba con fuerza en sus oídos y su corazón hacía eco por su latir veloz.

Instintivamente y con cierta pena, acerco su rostro al cual sabía por su mano era el de él. Se acercó un tantito más y él terminó de acortar las distancias. Sus bocas entraron en contacto, más en un suave roce que en un verdadero beso, las sensaciones que sus bocas en contacto enviaron a sus cuerpos fue suficiente para quemar todo el lugar.

Él rozo sus labios un par de veces más, deleitándose con la suavidad de los de ella y el dulce sabor a cereza que tenían. El túnel estaba llegando a su fin y en la semioscuridad él le beso la punta de la nariz y le sonrió.

-Te quiero –musitó, con la voz ronca, cargada de emoción. Y fue como si la puerta a otro mundo, uno mucho más maravilloso y seguro se hubiese abierto ante ella. Se mordió el labio inferior, presa de la emoción.

-Y yo a ti, Naruto –susurró contra su cuello, mientras era acunada entre sus brazos.

-Jamás te volveré a dejar ir –lo escuchó susurrar contra sus cabellos. Y asintió, sabiendo que su amor por extraño que fuese, perduraría para siempre y por siempre.

Y todo aconteció, un precioso jueves, once de marzo.

**---Fin---**

**Creado el 25/03/09 en menos de una hora, cayéndome de un sueño pero ¡ni modo! ¡Está súper raro pero….! Aún así, me ha gustado como quedo raro pero lindo ^-^, sin mucho que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si fuesen tan amables, dadle al botoncito de review y permítanme saber que les ha parecido.**

**¡Ja ne!**


End file.
